


Heart Rate

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles <br/>Character: Donnie <br/>Relationship: Donnie/reader <br/>Request: A Donnie x reader? You give him a blowjob? <br/>Can you do a Donnie one where he catches the reader pleasuring themselves and then nsfw ;-) Thank you!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Rate

You sat on the desk, swinging your legs off the edge of the desk. Donnie was sitting in the chair at the same desk that you were sitting on. He had said he had something to give you so you were very excited.   
“Come on, Donnie. I cant wait any longer.” You prodded his shoulder, pouting out your lip as he chucked.   
“Okay, hold your horses.” Donnie pushed the chair away from the desk and pulled the desk draw open. You tried to lean over and see what he was pulling out of the drawer. You knew he used that draw for completed gadgets which made you even more excited. You loved gadgets and the thought Donnie had made something specifically for you made you smile.   
“Close your eyes.” Donnie turned only his head, hiding whatever it was from you.   
Giggling, you hold out your hand while you closed your eyes.   
You felt something cold weigh down your hand. It wasn’t too heavy and only about the size of your phone. Opening your eyes, you look at your palm and see a small, metal device. It was like a watch since it had a strap but you couldn’t see a screen for the time or anything like that.   
“Thanks.” You say, the confusion obvious in your voice as you looked over the device, trying to figure out what it was. Donnie chuckled to himself and took the device out of your hands with one hand and used his other to pull your right hand out, palm facing up.   
He wrapped the device around your wrist and fasted it.   
“It’s a heart monitor and tracker. Its so when we are out, I know where you are and that you are okay.” He avoided your eyes as turned your hand over but kept it in his own hands.   
You smiled, your heart now racing as he held your hand and looked at you with those big eyes.   
\-------------time skip ---------------  
You were lying in your bed, you mind wondering back to the lair. You had been in love for Donnie for as long as you can remember but you could never tell him.   
You closed your eyes and thought about him.  
You were only wearing a thin nighty and underwear since it was a hot night. As your thoughts filled with him, your hand started to trail down your front. You thought of all the different times you could have kissed him and what it would have been like. You thought of soft kissing on a rooftop to passionate kissing in the lab. The thought of him pushing you up against a table, his hands roaming your body.   
You could imagine his voice, telling you how much he wanted you.   
Moving your panties aside, you started to rub your clit, your eyes shut as you pretended it was Donnie.   
He could have you pressed up against a wall, your legs around his torso as his hard member rubbed your most sensitive part.   
You threw your head back into your pillow, moaning slightly. You knew your living room window was open slightly but your bedroom one was shut and so was your bedroom door anyway.   
You continued to think of Donnie as you rubbed yourself. You could imagine him being gentle the first time he made love to you, always making sure you were okay and happy. He could whisper sweet things in your ear and call you all the loving nicknames in the world. You thought of him moaning, him closing his eyes tight and then opening to watch you.   
You buckles your hips slightly and clung to the covers with your free hand. Gasping slightly as you feel yourself getting hotter and hotter.   
The thought of his lips on your lips, on your skin or kissing other parts of your body drove you insane.   
“Oh Donnie!” You moaned.   
“[y/n]?”   
You jumped in your bed, siting up to see Donnie was standing at your open bedroom door. Your cheeks were bright red and you were breathing heavy since you had been getting closer to a orgasm. Your eyes locked with Donnie as you instantly realised he had caught you touching yourself while thinking of him. Any other time, you would have been fine but you had moaned his name, giving it away.   
“What are you doing here.” You gasped, holding the covered against your heaving chest. Donnie shuffled from one foot to the other.   
“I- er- your heart monitor started racing and I came to make sure you were okay.” He nodded to your wrist and you looked to see you had left the device on. You half gasped, half groaned as you lay back in your bed, covering your face with your hands.   
“I’ll s-see you la-later.” Donnie strutted. You could feel the heat radiating off your skin as you heard your bedroom door close.   
\------------------------------time skip ----------------------------  
You walked with your eyes on your shoes towards Donnies room.   
You had been avoiding him for a day or so, which was a big deal for you and Donnie. You had always been so close and you didn’t think that a day had gone by where you hadn’t talked.   
you had a slight idea of what you were going to say to him. Something along the lines of you didn’t mean for him to see you like that and you wanted to just forget the whole thing.   
The other brothers were out doing a quick patrol which you were thankful for since you didn’t want them to overhear what happened last night. Raph would never let it drop.   
A low moan snapped you from your thoughts. Another moan came from behind Donnies bedroom which you were almost outside.   
tiptoeing up to the door, you press your ear against the door and you heard soft panting and another moan.   
“[y/n]!” You heard Donnie moaning your name which made your cheeks heat up and your heart miss a beat.   
Was he thinking about you? Like you had been thinking about him last night?   
Pushing the door gently open, you sneak inside the room with no sound. Donnie was lying in his bed, his eyes squeezed shut and his hand wrapped around his hardened member. His legs were dangling off the edge of the bed as he was only lying half way up it. You assumed he must have been sitting at the end of the bed when he started this. You couldn’t help but smirk as you closed the door over and leaned against it, watching him for just a moment.   
“that’s it [y/n], suck me. God, I love you.” He moaned as he threw his head back into the pillow with a gasp.   
Your eyes widened as you heard those 3 words fell from his lips, filled with lust and passion that made your world spin.   
you walk close to him, kneeling between his legs. He still didn’t know you were there, but you wanted to surprise him.   
You placed your hand delicately on his right inner thigh, making him jump up and sit straight up. His eyes widened as they fell on you.   
“[y/n]! i-I. ah.” He turned into a stuttering mess as you didn’t respond but moved his hand so you could gently grasp the base of his throbbing member. His head fell back but snapped back to you when you flicked your tongue across the tip.   
Donnies moans filled your ears as you took the tip in your mouth, swirling your tongue around. Glancing up, you took in the look of Donnie. His eyes were filled with lust and half open but staring down at you intensely, his cheeks were bright red and his mouth hanging open. His glasses were squint and nearly falling off his face but he didn’t seem to care.   
You kept his eye contract as you started to bob your head, taking a little bit more of him each time.   
“Oh, that’s good, [y/n]!” He cries out, timidly placing a hand on the back of your head and stroking your hair. You hummed in response which earned you a groan and he thrusted his hips a little. This startled you and you pulled back, coughing.   
“[y/n], im sorry. Are you okay?” he leaned forward, cupping your cheeks in his shaking hand.   
“Yeah, im fine. Just gag reflex.” You giggle, looking at him. Pushing yourself up, you pressed your lips to his. He kissed back desperately as you kept stroking him.   
His hands started to tug at your clothes and you took the hint, pulling away from his lips to stand up and remove all your clothes. Throwing them into a corner, you swayed your hips as you walked back to Donnie. His eyes were studying your body as you straddled him, his hard member pressing against your wet core.   
“Are you-ah- sure?” Donnie was barley able to make a full sentence, his arms wrapping around your waist.   
“Donnie, I want you and always have.” You smile at him, running your hands up his arms and resting them on the back of his head.   
“I want you too.” Donnie breaths as you slowly slid onto him, his member stretching your walls and making you moan. Donnie began to mumble your name like it was a prayer as you slowly started to move.   
You started to build up a little bit of speed as his hands grasped your sides, helping you both by lifting you up and he was starting to thrust. You head fell to the side and Donnie was quick to lean forward and kisses your neck. It felt like every sense and nerve in your body was tingling with pleasure as you moaned his name. Donnies hands left your hips (but you kept the speed and rhythm) to side down your sides and around to playfully squeeze your ass.   
You gasped at the action and looked and Donnies whos cheeks were still bright red but you smiled reassuringly at him but his hands were back to your sides.   
In one motions, he twisted you both around so you were lying beneath him without disconnecting from you.   
He propped himself up on his forearms and started to thrust, his eyes studying your face. You keep your eyes open and make sure you keep eye contact with him as his thrusts sped up. You could feel your pleasure building with each thrust, your release approaching. You wrapped your legs around his torso, your heels resting on his shell, as you tried to pull him closer.   
“God, your beautiful, [y/n].” Donnie breaths.   
That was enough to push you over the edge. You called out his full name as pleasure clouded your visions, every part of your body singing with pleasure.   
You felt Donnies thrusts becoming faster but uneven then he did one last thrust while he cried out your name. He buried his head in your neck.   
your heart was racing as you came back to earth, the pleasure still tingling in your body. Donnie pushed himself up, his glasses falling off his face and landing to the side of your head. You were thankful they hadn’t hit you in the face. You quickly pick them up and places them gently back on his so he could see properly. Donnie smiled as you did this, your hands cupping his cheeks.   
“I love you.” He breaths but then his eyes widen as he realises what he had just said. He went to pull back (forgetting he was still inside you) but you pull him back, kissing him gently.   
“I love you too, Donnie.” You giggle.   
Donnie smiled lovingly at you as he rolled to the side, pulling you do your head was lying on his chest. You managed to pull over some covers and cuddled up to him as his arm wrapped around you protectively and kisses your head.   
“Thanks for the heart monitor.” You look up at Donnie, a smirk on your lips as his cheeks reddened quickly.   
“I’m so glad I gave that to you.” He chuckled, pulling you close.


End file.
